Best for Last
by Vegorott
Summary: Kid's in a relationship with a red-eyed scythe and a certain ninja does not like it at all. Kid starts getting a strange feeling about what his partner is doing but doesn't do anything about it. When he finally figures out what's up, he's heart broken. Will our assassin be able to help him? Warning Black-Star x Kid Rated T for language and sexual referanes.
1. Everything went wrong

I made a serious story! Sort of...

I hope that those of you who liked Silent Help also enjoy Best for Last.

* * *

"I will rule you all! The sun will only rise when I tell it to!" Gray and black shoes, white baggy pants, gray belt, black sleeveless shirt, a star on his shoulder, rich green eyes and spiky bright blue hair. With a name that echoed when the owner shouted it to the heavens. "For I am the almighty Black-Star!"

Kid rolled his amber eyes, but unable to keep them away from the boy for too long. Standing on his desk and in a supposedly 'heroic' pose. Tsubaki, his multi form weapon, just stood behind him with her usual kind smile. Only a couple more people were in the room, since class didn't start for a while still. He didn't know how long he was staring at the unique boy until he jumped at a soft touch on his shoulder and something wet pressing against his cheek.

"You're not usually the one to get shocked so easily." The young shinigami turned his head and got an eyeful of red.

"H-hey Soul." Kid gave the white-haired teen a small smile. The boy grinned with sharp teeth and sat on top of the Kid's desk.

"What were you staring at that made you not notice the most important man in your life." Soul chuckled, following the pale boy's gaze. "That is a special boy." The demon commented when he saw Black-Star doing another pose.

"Whatever." Kid muttered, forcing his eyes away from Black-Star and stared down at his hands. He hummed in surprise when a smooth hand was placed under his chin and his black-haired head was tilted back.

"Don't mutter, it's not cool." Soul smirked and pressed his lips on top of the other boy's. Kid was shocked, usually the scythe didn't want to show any displays of affection in school. Although there were only several people in the room and he assumed that no one saw, but one person did and that person wasn't very happy. Soul parted from the quick kiss. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." The bell that said class was about to start rang and several students entered the room. Liz and Patty walked the room and sat down next to Kid with Maka close behind and as soon as Soul saw her, he jumped off Kid's desk, squeezed past Liz and sat in his normal seat. The reaper raised an eyebrow at the scene, but ignored it when a loud cheer rang into his ears.

"Yahoo!"

"Shut up Black-Star!" Kid snapped at the boy, now sitting, near him. Before the tanner boy could respond, their stitched up teacher wheeled into the room. The room went silent as Professor Stein started the lesson.

Kid was adjusting a picture hanging on the wall in his living room and Liz, followed by Patty, walked in.

"Anything happening today Kid?" Liz asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I actually have someone coming over soon and I was wondering if-"

"Kid wants us to leave so he can have fun time with a special person!" Patty giggled.

"Oh! Special person? Who is it?" Liz leaned close to the shorter boy, the bored expression gone from her face.

"Patty, how did you know?" Kid looked around the older Thompson sister and gave his famous blank look at the giggling girl.

"You talk loudly on the phone!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in on my telephone conversations!" Kid snapped. Patty pressed a finger to her check and pushed out her lips.

"I don't know."

"Do you know Kid's special friend?" Liz asked.

"It's Soul-kun!" Patty giggled.

"Patty!" Kid cried. A sound of a motorcycle echoed from outside and Liz noticed a light smile on Kid's lips.

"Time for us to leave Patty." Liz herded her laughing little sister out of the house. Kid silently thanked the girl and went over to the front door. He adjusted his tie, smoothed his hair, cleared his throat and opened the door right when the boy behind it was about to knock.

"You got great timing Kid." Soul remarked and walked into the house.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Kid asked. The red-eyed boy gestured with a finger for Kid to get closer and the young shinigami did so.

"Are Liz and Patty here?" He asked. Kid shook his head, not understanding what the boy was doing. "Good." Kid let out a small squeak of shock when the ghost haired boy grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the couch.

"Wha-" The pale boy was interrupted by lips slamming onto his. Kid gulped for some air when Soul finally parted from him and started to attack his neck. "Wh-What are you d-doing?" He stuttered.

"Having some fun." Soul stated. Removing Kid's tie and throwing off the boy's blazer. "Love you Kid."

"Uh…" The young shinigami's face burned red, he froze and a gasp escaped his lips when Soul's sharp teeth grazed his collar-bone. "W-wait." Soul had unbuttoned Kid's shirt and ran a tongue up his stomach to his chest. "Ah…St-Stop" The scythe either didn't hear him or didn't care as he removed his jacket, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt under it and continued licking and biting Kid's lower stomach. "Stop…" Soul moved back up and gave the boy a questioning look. "Cut it out."

"No." Soul said and kissed Kid's neck, running them up to his jaw line.

"I said stop! Get off!" The shinigami put his hands on Soul's chest and was about to push him when the door was knocked on.

"Who the hell is that!?" Soul snapped and climbed off Kid and the couch. Without thinking he threw open the door and immediately regretted it. "Hi…Black-Star…" He said the name with gritted teeth.

"Hey Soul…why are you shirtless?" The star asked and pushed into the house. "And why is Kid shirt…oh…" Black-Star's green eyes filled with rare sadness. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki said she lent something to Patty and she sent me to go get it."

"I can help you find what you're looking for, Soul was about to leave anyways." Kid stated with a straight face, buttoning back up his white shirt. He threw Soul's jacket at him and started walking away.

"I'm…" Black-Star started

"Damn it!" The red-eyed boy cursed and stomped out of the house, throwing his jacket back on.

"Sorry?" The star finished after the door behind him was slammed shut. He quickly caught up to the paler boy and walked a good three feet away from him. Black-Star could feel the anger coming off of Kid. He lifted his arms up and held the back of his head with them.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." The star heard Kid mutter.

"Hey Kiddo, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

Whatever could the question be?

Hope you liked the first chapter, took me forever to finally get it finished.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	2. Awkward conversations

Did I take forever to get this done or what?

It's a little short compared to how long my chapter usually are, but I tried.

* * *

"What's going on between you and Soul?"

Kid froze in place when the star's question hit his ears. He gathered himself quickly and continued to walk.

"We are just friends." He stated as calm as he could. They entered the room that Liz and Patty shared.

"I'm positive that 'just friends' don't kiss." The young shinigami felt like his whole body was covered in flames. Still facing away from the ninja, Black-Star was unable to see the large blush covering Kid's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kid coughed into his hand.

"You did it in the middle of the classroom, did you really think that no one was going to see you?" Black-Star picked up a bottle of pink nail polish off of a dresser, seeing Tsubaki's name written across it.

"There were only five people in the room and you had their attention, and why were you watching me and Soul?" The pale boy turned around and glared at Black-Star, who was fiddling with a nail polish bottle.

"Truthfully, I was scanning the room to see if anyone else was going to come in and that's when I saw Soul attacking your face…I guess I was right." He muttered the last part so Kid was barely able to hear it.

"He wasn't attacking my face." The raven put his hands on his slim hips. "And why should you worry? You've got Tsubaki to keep you busy."

"We never dated Kid. That was a rumor Ox started because I made him look bad in front of Kim when I knocked him out with a punch."

"Still doesn't explain why you were watching me."

"Were you two about to have sex before I came over?" Black-Star asked bluntly, distracting Kid from his question.

"Black-Star!" Kid shouted, the blush from before returning. His anger from before filled him completely and he snapped at Black-Star. "Yes, I was about to have Soul suck my dick and we were going to screw our brains out, like we do every night!" The pale boy screamed louder than he wanted. Kid took in several deep breaths and saw depression cover Black-Star's face as he put the nail polish in his pocket and walk out of the house without a word. "What did I just do?" Kid sighed to himself, knowing no one was around to answer him. He stepped out of the girls' room and half stumbled down the hall, heading to nowhere really. Why did he scream at Black-Star? Why did he lie to the boy? Kid has never had sex before, what Soul did to him was the closest he ever came to it. The shinigami skimmed a hand across the wall he past, tracing his finger on the center line that separated two different shades of black. He paused when on the lighter upper half, in the same raven black as his hair, Black-Star's signature was painted out. He smiled lightly at the memory of the day the star marked his wall. He turned around and saw an exact copy of the signature in the same place on the opposite wall. Kid had forced Black-Star to paint his name again to keep the hallway symmetrical.

Kid wandered around his home for what seemed like forever. He let out a groan when he heard the door to his home open and close.

"Kid! Kid we're back!" Liz's voice echoed down the hall Kid was in.

"How'd your date go with Soul-kun!" Patty giggled, getting several 'hush' sounds from her older sister.

"Hello Liz, Patty." Kid stated plainly as the girls found him.

"Why do you look so, unemotional?" Liz pointed at the shorter boy's face.

"I always look like this." The young shinigami said and walked past the taller pistol.

"You're not supposed to after hanging out with your boyfriend." Patty said.

"Don't call him that!" Kid snapped at the girl. Patty shrunk away with puffed cheeks.

"Did something happen Kid?" When the raven-haired boy didn't respond, she ran up in front of him and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Did Soul do something that he shouldn't?" Kid stared blankly at her. "If he did I will send that pasty hair, jagged teeth, drooling faced scythe to the grinning moon and back!" A moment of silence passed between the two teenagers.

"Everything I perfectly fine." Kid said with a straight face. He pulled out of the lean girl's grasp and went to his room.

"I don't believe that boy." Liz muttered.

"Do you think Kid-kun remembers that we have a mission with Black-star and Soul tomorrow?" Patty asked her sister.

"Son of a-" Kid's voice screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Liz said.

* * *

How could he forget?

Now I have to write a mission for them and not die in the process.


	3. Off to the mission!

I'm sorry I've taken sooooooo long to update everything!

Real life has killed me.

Enjoy the long-awaited chapter 3

* * *

Kid rubbed sleep from his eyes, if he had gotten any. His twin pistols walked next to him as they headed to Soul's home to meet up with the other teens for their mission.

"Tsubaki-chan!" Patty squealed and ran to the tall girl.

"Hello." Tsubaki greeted with a small smile. Kid blinked several times when he saw Soul's arm around Maka's shoulders and was whispering something into her ear that caused the meister to giggle. When the scythe saw Kid walking up, he quickly removed his arm and grinned widely at the boy. Maka raised an eyebrow at her weapon.

"So where are we heading?" Liz asked, not noticing what had just happened.

"There's a witch causing mayhem in a small town near here and Lord Death wants us to take care of her." Maka informed, ignoring what Soul did.

"Then let's get going." Black-Star said with little enthusiasm, concerning the rest of the group. The star walked ahead of everyone, not running like he usually does.

"Hey Maka, I have a question about the homework Stein gave us to turn in tomorrow." Liz walked with the pigtailed girl. Patty and Tsubaki joined the other girls and started walking with them. Soul stayed back with Kid and leaned towards the pale boy.

"Did you sleep last night?" The scythe noticed how Kid's eyes were only half open.

"What do you think?" The young shinigami responded. Soul flashed his red eyes over to the leaving group and put them back onto Kid's golden ones.

"Was it something that I did?" Soul put his hands on the shinigami's hips. Kid crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the pointed teeth boy. "Remember what I told you on the couch yesterday?" Kid partly moved his face towards Soul. "I meant it one-hundred percent." The pale boy smiled at Soul, not paying attention to the fact that the scythe glanced his eyes back over to the almost already gone group again.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Promise?" Kid cocked his head. Soul chuckled at the pale boy.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye and eat a poison mushroom if I lie." The scythe stated and pulled Kid onto his lips. Kid wrapped his uncrossed arms around Soul's neck and deepened the kiss. When the two parted they noticed that everyone else was already out of eye view. "Looks like we're gonna have to run." Soul commented.

"We'll meet them there." Kid chuckled. He summoned his skateboard and dropped it on the ground.

"I love the way you think Kid."

"I know." Kid stepped on top of his skateboard. Soul hopped on right behind Kid and held on to his hips again and leaned his head on the pale boy's shoulder. The two took off in the air. Several minutes passed and Soul let out a bored yawn.

"How long do you think it'll take them to catch up when we get there?" The scythe asked.

"I'm not sure, how come?" Kid heard Soul snicker in his ear. The other boy's hands slipped up Kid's shirt and down the side of his tight jeans. The shinigami's face burned bright red and lost his balance. The two boys fell off the skateboard and into a tree. "W-we're here."

"We're in a tree, we are nowhere." Soul growled, hanging from a branch by his jacket. Kid gave the boy an apologetic smile and crawled over to help him. He grabbed Soul's shoulders and easily pulled him up on the branch. As soon as Soul was up, safely, he leaped on Kid and pinned the boy's arm around the trunk. "Shall we continue what we started last night?"

"Don't you mean, what _you_ started?" Soul didn't respond and ran his tongue along Kid's jaw line.

"Kid! Soul! Where are you!?" Maka's voice echoed.

"Are you serious!?" The scythe snapped. He crawled out of the tree and shimmied down the trunk, close to where his meister was standing.

"There you are…what were you doing in a tree?" Maka asked.

"Just doing what cool guys do." Soul responded and walked over to the rest of the group that were looking for Kid.

"That doesn't answer the question Soul!" Maka shouted, her back facing away from the tree. Kid leaped out of the tree and landed softly on his feet. He straightened back up and patted invisible dust from his blazer. Soul didn't hear the small growl of anger or the glare he was given from Black-Star when the assassin saw the young shinigami jump out of the tree.

"There's Kid, now where is that witch lady supposed to live?" Liz looked down at her nails, not seeing the large, scary, eerie, missing half of its walls, castle.

"Turn around and you'll answer your own question, Liz." Kid stated as he stepped beside Patty. The tall girl looked over her shoulder and screamed with fear.

"No way, no how, are we going inside of that creepy house!" The older Thompson sister cried.

"Come on sis, it looks fun! We might find a ghostly ghoul!" Patty giggled.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"There's nothing to worry about, I bet there's nothing in there but a couple of spiders." Tsubaki noted, trying to take away the fear from Liz.

"And a killer witch." Soul added, no one hearing him well enough to respond.

"Spiders!? I wanna go see a spider! Let's go big sis!" Patty squealed and grabbed Liz's hand, lightly dragging her towards the building. The others followed the twin pistols; Soul moved up next to Maka and started talking quietly to her, Black-Star and Tsubaki behind them and Kid was at the very back. A look of irritation filled Kid's amber eyes when Black-Star slowed down and told his multiform weapon to go on ahead.

"Hey Kid."

"Go back to Tsubaki Black-Star." Kid snapped without looking at the blue-haired boy.

"I guess I should apologize for what happened at your house last night."

"Black-Star apologizing? Should I be honored for the privilege of hearing the amazing Black-Star, the one to surpass god, apologize?" The shinigami asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice like acid.

"Why are you being such a…" Black-Star didn't finish his statement.

"A what? Asshole, dick, bitch, shithead, coc-"

"Kid!" The star snapped. "What happened to you? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm not acting like myself!? Since when did you start caring about anyone else but yourself!?"

"I never only cared about myself!"

"Bull!"

"At least I'm not as bad as Soul." Black-Star muttered.

"Soul is perfectly fine, he's done nothing wrong!"

"Now that's bull!" The group stopped when they heard Black-Star yell. They turned around and saw Kid inches away from Black-Star's face.

"You know what? You're nothing more than a stupid, worthless, inconsiderate, sorry for an excuse assassin and a shame to the ninja name, bastard!" Kid screamed.

"At least I'm not sleeping with two different people at the same time." Black-Star growled softly so Kid was the only one that heard him. The star walked away from the stunned shinigami.

"Should we tell Lord Death to get someone else to do this?" Maka asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"No, let's just take care of this witch. The sooner she's dead, the sooner we can go home." Kid stated.

"Let's get this over with." Black-Star agreed. Everyone else shared confused looks and finally entered the castle, not knowing what was waiting for then inside.

* * *

Violence is (most likely) going to happen in the next chapter.

For those of you who requested stories for Mayhem in Death City; i'm working on them I swear!

Chapter 4 (hopefully) will be coming soon to a fanfiction near you ;3


	4. The unnamed witch

Chapter 4

There is violence! :3

* * *

Kid didn't see the sights of the castle he entered with everyone else. He didn't hear the hallow screams that filled the walls, the scent of iron in the air or the feel of the cold air that made the others shiver. The only sense that he felt, was anger. How dare Black-Star saw that! He has no idea what he was talking about. Soul would never do something like that, never! The scythe loves him…he does…

Kid looked up at his friends ahead of him. The girls acted like nothing had happen, but Liz was most likely going to question him when they got home. He noticed how both Black-Star and Soul occasionally glanced back at him; he smiled at Soul and glared at Black-Star every time it happened.

"Where is that witch?" Maka asked out loud.

"She better show up soon, I'm ready to go home." Soul said.

"Did someone ask for me?" A sweet voice called.

"Yeah, come here and face the almighty Black-Star!" The assassin raised a gloved fist in the air.

"My, my, you are a cocky one aren't you?" The voice commented.

"Come out here witch!" Soul snapped.

"Why do you want me out there so badly?" The witch's voice asked.

"We are students from Death Weapon Meister Academy, you have been terrorizing a small village near here, taking souls of the innocent and your soul has become one of a kishin egg." Maka started. Soul took the hint and became a scythe in the girl's hands. Tsubaki and the twins followed suit and became their weapon form as well. "And now under the orders of Lord Death, we are here to take your soul." They all froze when they heard sarcastic clapping and giggling from the witch.

"That was an impressive speech child. Too bad you won't be able to make another one of those."

"Bring it witch lady!" Black-Star challenged. The witch giggled again and the teens were blinded by a yellow light.

"Hello!" The witch greeted with her honey voice. She had wide, innocent eyes and blonde hair that was parted to one side. She wore a bright green shirt that showed the lower half of her stomach and orange pants and rode low on her hips.

"Why does this woman remind me of Blair?" Soul asked.

"Get a nosebleed Soul and I swear I will turn you into a woman!" Maka threatened.

"Nevermind." The scythe muttered.

"Are you ready to play a game?" The witch cocked her head.

"No, I'm going to take your soul." Maka leaped and swung the scythe. The witch hopped back and landed on one foot, the woman kicked out with her free leg and hit Maka upside the head.

"Let's go Black-Star!" Kid ordered the blue-haired boy. Black-Star didn't respond and jumped in front of the pale boy. The assassin threw half of the chain scythe he held at the nameless witch. The woman grabbed the chain and yanked Black-Star forward. The star stumbled and landed on the witch's chest. Kid felt jealously when Black-Star's head landed between the witch's breasts. The shinigami raised his guns and shot at the woman's face several times.

After finishing the shots and the witch fell to the ground Kid blinked. Why was he jealous when Black-Star was pressed against the woman? He should be worrying about Soul. Kid looked around and saw Maka slowly getting off of the ground with a split lip. Maka grabbed Soul and jumped back to the witch, who was rubbing her head and just got off of the floor. The witch turned around and stopped the scythe mid-swing.

"Water, water, water…Ice spin!" A freezing breeze blasted from the woman and knocked Soul out of Maka's hands and the girl fell backwards. Maka's head came in contact with the ground and she blacked out to the world. Soul returned to human shape, he stumbled to his meister and shook her shoulders.

"Get up tiny-tits! Get up, damn it!" The red-eyes boy glared at the woman. The witch grinned at him.

"Water, water, water…"

"Oh no you don't!" Black-Star shook his head and attacked the woman again. Holding both scythes and making sure he doesn't make the same mistake as before. He slashed down Tsubaki and was able to cut across the woman's exposed stomach.

"That was mean!" The witch snapped. "Water manicure!" Her nails became ice spikes and she clawed out at the star. Kid slide in between the two and got three gashes across the cheek. Kid growled at the woman and kicked out, hitting her where her wound was at. His black shoes became red from the blood that covered them. The witch fell back and cried again in pain. She collapsed on the ground to her knees; she looked up and saw the pale boy holding Liz in front of her face.

"Your time is up." Kid stated.

"Water, water, water…Frozen fear!" The witch's eyes shone ice blue. Kid's hand started getting cold and numb, the pistol he held slipped from his fingers.

"Wh-wha…" Kid gasped when his hand was covered in ice seconds later. Liz fell to the ground and went out of her weapon form.

"Kid!" The shinigami stumbled back when the ice slowly grew bigger and covered the lower part of his arm. Kid dropped Patty as his other hand became covered in ice as well.

"What did you do!?" Black-Star demanded.

"He's got five minutes, better think quick." The witch said with her voice becoming dark and sharp as nails.

"Guys!" Kid cried, falling over when his legs became ice.

"Did I say five minutes? I meant five seconds."

"You bi-"

"Witch indeed." The woman interrupted his sentence. Black-Star looked over at Kid again; the ice crawled up from his legs and was at the bottom part of his chest already. Where was Soul? He saw that the scythe still holding Maka. Why wasn't the boy trying to help Kid, or at least look worried about him? He was becoming an ice sculpture.

"You're gonna pay!" Black-Star screamed. The assassin leaped at the witch, missing every attack he threw.

"Help!" Kid yelped, the ice chocking him around his neck. "I…can't…br…eathe…"

"Kid!" Liz cried again. Patty couldn't bring herself to laugh at this; she sat on the ground with a blank face.

"Kid-kun?" She said, tears glazing her eyes. The ice on the boy's arms crawled up to his shoulders.

"Do…some…thing!" The frozen water went over his open eyes, clouding everything he saw. His ears got covered as well, but he could still hear his own voice and the screams coming from Black-Star. Kid's whole body was numb, he couldn't move. He moved his eyes to the side and saw how Soul didn't even notice what was happening to him, the boy was clinging on to his meister. Kid's frozen heart ached slightly at the sight, he opened his mouth to say something but ice filled his throat and nothing came out.

Black-Star's anger filled him, his teeth felt like they were going to crack from gritting them for so long and hard. His anger blocked his sight, but he started hitting the woman. He didn't feel the blood splatter on his face, drench his hands and cover Tsubaki. The witch finally dropped to the ground and Black-Star jumped on the woman. He pressed the sharp end of Tsubaki against the witch's throat.

"Fix…him…now!" Black-Star growled, seeing a drip of blood run down her neck.

"No!" She spat. "And it's too late!" The star released the blonde and ran towards Kid. He saw Liz and Patty crying at the completely covered shinigami. He golden eyes shone through the ice, but slowly became duller by the second. Kid's eyes stopped shinning and became clear; the body bobbled and fell over before anyone could catch him.

"No! Kid!" Black-Star screamed. The body toppled over and landed on the ground, shattering everywhere.

"Kid!" The cries from the three teens echoed throughout the whole building.

* * *

I need to stop leaving you guys on cliffhangers...


	5. Ice Cubes

And I return to ease your pain from the cliffhanger.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Black-Star repeated in disbelief. Kid can't be gone, he can't! Where the hell is Soul!? The one he supposedly loves…is in pieces.

"Kid-kun…Kid-kun…go back together…this isn't fun anymore!" Patty cried. "This isn't fun!"

"Too bad, so sad. See you never again." The witch giggled, back to her normal voice.

"I'll see you in hell!" Black-Star's eyes became rich green stars. He leaped from the ground and punched out with all of his soul wavelength. The blast made the witch fly back and several inches into the wall. "You killed Kid! And I said I was going to make you pay!" He flew over to the witch and started pounding her with his fists, cursing with each swing. Tsubaki had returned back to human form and watched in horror as her meister slowly beat the witch to death. The woman fell deeper and deeper into the wall with each wavelength filled punch. Black-Star stopped to see if the witch was still alive.

"Water…water…water…cold heart." She whispered out. Black-Star dove to the side and dodged the white blast that come from the witch, but the others near Kid's pieces were hit. They all froze and fell to the ground, asleep. Black-Star returned to the witch and punched her one more time in her bleeding stomach. The woman let out one last breath of life and her eyes clouded over. The body evaporated and a red soul floated in the wall. Black-Star ignored the soul and walked over to the one named after them. The ash haired boy was still holding Maka, as if she was the only thing in the world.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The star snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" Soul glared up at him. "You know I can't fight without Ma-"

"Kid is dead, ass hat! He is in pieces over there and you don't care!"

"Of course I care! I just…" Soul's voice trailed off.

"You just what!?" Black-Star continued for him. "You care for Maka, not Kid. You use him! You don't know what you are doing to that boy! Unlike you…I love him!" The star let out another curse and walked away from his shocked friend.

"Oh, shit" The scythe muttered under his breath.

"Where are you going Black-Star?" Tsubaki asked, pushing herself away from the floor. The twins blink forced sleep from their eyes and sat up.

"Nowhere, just making sure you girls are alright." Black-Star went over to the pile of ice, otherwise known as Kid. He crouched down and grabbed a piece of ice and ran it through his fingers. "You better not be dead Kid, only the amazing Black-Star is allowed to defeat you." The star said softly, his fingers becoming numb.

Liz and Patty both started to cry again, Tsubaki played with the end of her hair and Soul looked away as Maka woke back up.

"What happened?" She asked, seeing Soul above her.

"Kid got blasted by the witch and now he's a pile of ice cubes." The red-eyes boy responded, still looking away from everyone. They all sat in silence, waiting for something, anything. The only sound that was in the room was Liz and Patty's sobs.

"Why is everyone acting so depressed? We destroyed the witch." A familiar voice asked across the room.

"Kid!" Black-Star scrambled over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, almost breaking the thinner boy.

"Bl-Black-Star…you're crushing me." Kid gasped, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"O-oh." The assassin released the shinigami and couldn't hide his own light blush. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Kid-kun!" Patty squealed and both of the Thompson sisters attached themselves to Kid.

"How are…when did you…what?" Soul stuttered as the meister and scythe stood up.

"When Black-Star killed the witch," The mentioned boy felt his chest tighten; did Kid hear the argument he and Soul had? "The effect of her magic wore off and I just now appeared…out of nowhere." Kid explained. Black-Star let out a loud breath and wiped away a sweat drop that ran down his brow.

"We need to report to Lord Death about the mission's success." Maka stated and patted her skirt, removing ice flakes from the plaid surface.

"Can't wait to hear you explain to your dad about what happened to you Kid." Liz laughed, finally letting go of Kid along with Patty.

"Yeah Kid-kun, you're daddy's gonna flip!" The younger twin giggled.

"Bet I can bet all of you there! Yahoo!" Black-Star cheered loudly, his previous anger filled mood gone from his thoughts. He was too happy about Kid being alive to think about what Soul had done.

"You're on!" Soul chuckled. He was also happy about the anger from his good friend was gone and he wasn't being screamed at anymore. He hoped that the star would forget about what happened, since the boy wasn't the smartest one in the bunch.

Kid tucked his hands into his pants pockets, watching the two boys run ahead of him and the girls. He walked calmly beside the ones left behind, he hide his face from the girls. The weapons and meister chatted about things boys usually didn't care about so he didn't have to worry about them asking for his opinion.

_What did Black-Star mean when he said Soul was using me…and Black-Star loves me?_

* * *

Why do I feel so evil at the moment... :3


	6. Chat Site fun

Chapter 6!

* * *

Kid was lying down on his bed, staring at the black, blank ceiling, looking for answers and remembering what had happened the previous day.

After telling his father about the mission and having to repeat that he was fine…multiple times, they were free to do as they pleased for the rest of the short day. First Soul tried to convince him to let him come over, but, thankfully, Maka reminded the scythe that they had an assiment due tomorrow. Then Black-Star wanted to come over as well and he told the star that he wasn't feeling very good, which wasn't a complete lie. At that moment Kid felt like his stomach was trying to kill him and his heart still ached. Liz got the hint and told Tsubaki to take Black-Star home; the shy girl didn't ask anything about it and almost had to drag the boy away so Kid could go home without anyone but the two girls he lived with. By the time he and the twins got to the mansion-like house, it was already deep into the evening. After dodging several questions from Liz, he was finally able to go to his room and sleep, not wishing to think of anything or anyone. But, his brain wouldn't stop spinning and he didn't get a wink of sleep, just like the previous night. In the morning he told Liz and Patty to go on to school without him and closed the door before the taller girl could object. And here he was, lying on his bed and he hadn't gotten up since talking to his weapons.

What was he going to do? He's been with Soul for what seems like forever, but it was a private relationship. Kid blinked as the memories flooded the black wall above him. Every time they held hands and someone would get anywhere near eyesight, Soul would let go and act like nothing was going on. The boy wouldn't even hug him if he thought someone was looking. The only time that Soul would get anywhere intimate was when they were all alone and on a bed or a couch…or a tree and…Black-Star said he was using him…does that mean…Kid closed his eyes and shook his head, Soul would never do that. But he couldn't help from remembering when Soul leaped off of his desk as soon as Maka entered the room. Soul always acted like he doesn't exist when his meister is around, why was that?

Then there was Black-Star…

The boy was loud, annoying, stubborn, idiotic, egotistical…but…he was also kind, openhearted, and he truly cared for him, at points more than Soul does. Plus he had to admit that the assassin was good looking and had a nice ass.

Kid shook his head again, he needs to stop thinking like that. He turned over on his side and saw his clock that read six in the evening.

"I should probably get up." The shinigami muttered to himself. Kid swung his bare legs over the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas, and stumbled over to the bathroom in his room. Missing the door completely he rammed his face into the wall next to the bathroom. He growled a curse and flipped over, leaning his back against the smooth surface. Kid looked across the room and saw the only unsymmetrical thing in his whole house.

A photo off all seven teens, it was taken a week before he and Soul started going out. The four girls were kneeling in front, each making a funny face. Either sticking out their tongue or holding the other girl's hair in an odd position. The boys were standing behind them, Soul and Black-Star were pulling out the side of their lips with a hooked finger and grinning madly. Kid was in-between them, his arms around both of the boy's necks and a large smile on his face. The Kid outside of the picture had a small smile playing on his lips, how he wished he could go back to then; when he didn't have to worry about feelings beyond friendship.

The raven haired boy gave on going to the bathroom and walked over to a laptop sitting on a table, an exact copy of the laptop and table was on the other side of the room. He sat down in the white, plushed chair and logged on to a chat site that was shared among the DWMA students. He clicked a link to a special chat site called four weapons and three meisters that was made just for Kid, Soul, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patty to use and others couldn't go on without permission from one of them.

_Symmetry101 has logged on _

_SoulEating has logged on via cell phone._

_SoulEating: where were u kid? didnt c u school. _

_Symmetry101: Wasn't feeling well so I didn't bother going._

_SoulEating: it wasnt fun w/o u there._

_Symmetry101: Sorry about that…at least tomorrow's Saturday. ^_^ _

_TheBigMan#1 has logged on_

_SoulEating: whats up bs?_

_TheBigMan#1: CLasS wAs bOriNg tOdaY! _

_Symmetry101: 1) Class is always boring to you and 2) What is up with the spontaneous capital letters? _

_TheBigMan#1: I drOppEd oNe of TsuBakI's teXtbOokS on tHe cOmPuteR and thE shIfT key iS meSSed uP. _

_SoulEating: way 2 go bs. _

_TheBigMan#1: ShuT uP! _

_SilentFlower has logged on_

_SilentFlower: Black-Star, get over here to the library! We have a paper to due by Monday and we haven't started it at all. _

_SilentFlower has logged off_

_Symmetry101: Goodbye Black-Star and next time, read the textbook instead of damaging your computer._

_SoulEating: have fun bs._

_TheBigMan#1: XP _

_Symmetry101: Very mature Black-Star. _

_TheBigMan#1: Kid…beForE I gO…if AnyThiNg eveR HapPens to yOu, I wiLl alWaYs bE tHere._

_TheBigMan#1 has logged off_

_SoulEating: whatever, as u were sayin b4 bs showed up_

_Symmety101: There is a dance tomorrow Soul._

_SoulEating: and… _

_Symmetry101: Are we going together? _

_SoulEating has logged off via cell phone_

_Symmetry101: Soul?_

_Four Weapons and Three Meisters is empty, do you wish to leave the chat and go to a nonempty one or pm one of the off members?_

Kid felt anger fill him to the brim, it was a simple yes or no question and he has to log off!? The shinigami picked up the laptop and threw it against the wall, shattering on contact.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Liz's voice asked from behind the door.

"I'm fine…I just dropped a vase." Kid lied and walked away from the broken machine. He walked over to a window and opened it for some fresh air to calm him down.

Pushing the glass covering away he looked down at the city around him. The sound of cars driving by faster than they should filled his ears and the sight of people chatting about nothing and young children laughing and playing silly games covered his eyes. He really did love the city and the people he will one day watch over and be in charge of. He never wants that day to come, because his father will have to die before he becomes the new Lord Death. He would never say it out loud, but he loved that crazy maniac that brought him into the world and raised him. He would never say that he loves anyone out loud, that word is hard to say unless you truly mean it without a second of hesitation. Then how was Black-Star able to scream it at Soul and with the possibility of the others hearing him? Soul would only say it to him whenever they were alone and the scythe tried to get into his pants.

"What is wrong with boys my age now-a-days?" Kid sighed.

He moved his amber eyes down to the sidewalk right in front of his house and felt his heart shatter like the laptop he threw at the scene below him.

* * *

Third cliffhanger in a row!? I need to stop doing that...but it's a lot of fun to see you guys squirm ^.^


	7. Heart Break

Someone guessed what happened, and you were right DemonAlilith :3

* * *

Heart beating faster than a cheetah being chased by poachers, palms sweating and tears glazing his eyes, Kid watched the scene that happened right in front of him.

Soul was walking with one of his hands in his jacket pocket and the other holding the hand of someone other than the one he's saying that he's dating. He leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear that made her giggle and what hurt Kid even more was that the girl was a good friend…Maka.

"I-It could just be some innocent hand holding." The young shinigami said to himself, knowing that he didn't even believe what he said. His statement was proven wrong with Soul grabbed the meister's other hand, twirled her, pulled her close and kissed her. Kid stumbled away from the window, clutching his chest where his now broken heart is. Black-Star was right…he didn't care for him…he…used him…

Kid's eyes landed back on the photograph on the wall and uncontrollable rage made him heat up, hotter than the sun laughing above him. He stomped over to the frame and yanked it off the wall and chucked it at the wall across him. The glass shattered and the wooden frame broke into several pieces, the picture floated down and landed on the broken laptop.

"Kid?" Liz's voice returned to behind the door. Kid didn't hear the voice, his heavy breathing wouldn't allow him to hear anything else but his thoughts.

_He used me…and…said that he loved me. That lying bastard!_

The golden eyes boy gripped his raven black hair and fell to his knees, screaming. Screaming in anger, hatred, pain, fear…he didn't know what he was screaming for, he just needed to.

"Kid!? Kid are you okay!?" Liz started pounding on the wooden surface blocking her from her meister. Kid heard the voice this time, but couldn't respond with anything else but sobs. Crazy sobs chocking him and making his eyes water up in pain, along with the agony caused by the scythe boy. But he would not allow the tears to fall down his cheeks, he would not let that boy make him cry like a child! No matter how hard it was not to just give in.

"Kid-kun?" Patty asked, knocking on the door softly after Liz had stopped for a moment. The twins still didn't get a verbal response from the boy, all they heard were heavy sobs.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Liz kicked open the door and found Kid kneeling on the ground, curled up into himself, clutching his hair and body shaking and heaving with attempts not to cry. "Kid!" The older twin scrambled over to the boy and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay Kid, it's okay. Just think of symmetry and tell me what happened."

"I-I c-can't." The pale boy stuttered out, his throat clogging up with anger and pain. Liz was able to pry Kid's hands off of his hair.

"It's okay, it's okay." She kept repeating as she untucked the shinigami from his ball. "Everything's going to be alright." Liz pulled Kid into her chest and started smoothing down his hair with a hand and rubbed his back with the other. Kid stared blankly at nothing, trying to control these wrecked emotions he was given in his birth. He wished he could feel nothing, just be a numb shell and never have to worry about nonsense like this. Happiness, depression, anger, agony, hate, fear, love…he hated them all! Emotions cause mayhem and destroy everything, they don't need to be here. Without them there would be no tears, no throbbing heart ache, no gut wrenching betrayal, and no…anything that he was feeling now. With empty eyes he watched Patty walked over to the open window, the young girl reached up to close the glass covering and stopped with her arms in the air.

"Lookie! It's Soul-kun with Maka-son!" She giggled. Liz flinched when the body she was holding let out a loud cry.

"Is that's what bothering you? Maka is Soul's meister remember, they hang out together. Nothing more than that."

"H-He…th-they…"

"What Kid?"

"They kissed! I'm positive friends don't make out in the middle of a street!" Kid tucked his knees into his stomach and pressed his head down into Liz's chest, hating the emotion that made his stomach hurt and heart pound.

"That son of a-" Liz bit her tongue before finishing her statement. "I am going to kick that ash haired, pasty skinned, drooling, slobbering, uncool little twerp to the other side of the planet!" She threatened, squeezing Kid tighter and pressing the air out of his lungs.

"Liz." Kid wheezed.

"I can't believe that he would do that!"

"Liz."

"Does he not have a heart!?"

"Elizabeth!" Kid snapped.

"What?" Liz blinked in shock; no one calls her by her full name. Kid pulled himself out of her grip and stood up, patting away shame from acting so weak and pathetic.

"I'm going to be the one to kick that boy to the other side of the planet." He stated plainly. "I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow at the dance, that should give me plenty of time to organize a nice, calm way of telling Soul that we are through and that I never want him near me again."

"Um…Kid?" Liz stood up from the ground and scratched her head.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The dance is tonight." Kid's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell over, landing hard onto the floor.

"Oopsies." Patty giggled. "That was just like when he forgot about the mission." The smaller twin started laughing as Liz bent over the unconscious boy and tried to wake him before the dance started…in two hours.

* * *

Stop forgetting things Kid!

Screaming at Soul in the next chapter! Yahoo!


	8. Soul bashing

Wow, didn't take me over a week to add the next chapter...Yahoo!

* * *

Kid couldn't feel his everything. When he said he wanted to be numb, this isn't what he meant. He can't do this; he hasn't had enough time to control his emotions for when he talks to the scythe that hurt him horribly.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" He muttered as he pulled his tie that seemed to be suffocating him. Liz and Patty had gone on ahead of him so he could finish getting ready for the dance on his own. He was walking all alone now, heading towards the large building that was the Death Weapon Meister Academy. He could see that the outside was decorated with random streamers that had no order at all, his extreme ocd didn't kick in from his nervousness. He took in a deep breath and started to climb the large staircase that lead to the front of the building. "Cool, calm, and collected. Cool, calm, and collected." Kid said under his breath with each step he took, feeling his heart wanting to break out of his chest. He kept getting closer and closer to the place he least wished to be at. "Cool...calm and...collected." The last four words were just breaths as he finally reached the top of the stairs, standing face-to-face with the academy. He took several more deep breaths when he saw Soul surrounded by other people and right next to him was the girl he was with earlier. Kid found Black-Star as well, mixed into the crowd of teens with Tsubaki standing next to him. The star made eye contact with bright amber eyes and closed his own rich green ones, nodding his head to the boy as if giving him some confidence. "Cool, calm, and collected." The shinigami repeated again and tucked his hands into his pockets, the sides of his blazer folding over them. He started walking like there was absolutely nothing going on in his mind at all. "C-Cool...uh...c-calm...a-and...col-collected." Kid started to stutter his repeated phrase as he got closer and closer to Soul, who didn't seem to notice or see him. His hands slipped back out of his pockets, no longer able to keep them in there. "Cool, calm..." The scythe put an arm around Maka's waist and chuckled into her ear. "And pissed off!" Kid snapped, his free hands clenched into fists. "Soul 'Eater' Evans!" The shinigami screamed. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at an, usually calm Kid, completely angered.

"Kid?" Soul released Maka, the smart girl stepped away from the scythe. "What's up man?"

"What's up man!? What's up!? You have a lot of nerve Soul Evans, especially after all of the shit you did!" The teens around the area started whispering to each other.

"What did he do?"  
"I've never seen Kid so angry before."  
"Do you think Maka knows what's going on?"  
"I bet Black-Star does."

"Calm down Kid, I didn't do anything." The red-eyed boy held his hands up, acting innocent.

"didn't do anything my pale death god ass!" Kid cursed.

"I-"

"I have a question for everyone here." The raven black-haired boy interrupted Soul. "How many of you know that Soul Evans and I are...were...dating?" Only Black-Star, Liz and Patty raised their hands.

"What!?" The majority of the students wailed. Kid's eyes blurred with rage, no longer caring about who was around him and who heard, He felt as if it was only him and Soul in the area.

"You, two-faced, self-centered, insensitive, vulgar, crack color haired, hideous on the inside and out, little son-of-a-bitch!" The shinigami's eyes watered up and his voice begun to crack. "You said that you love me! You..." Kid's throat felt like the tie he wore was trying to strangle him. "Said that you would be with me forever...you wanted nobody else but me." Kid looked down at the ground, a stray tear falling from his face and making a darker spot on the cement below him. "For three months, we would hang out...alone. You would be there whenever I was sad and told me that everything was going to be alright, saying that you would always be there for me." He glared back up, his golden eyes glazed with hate filled tears. "How many times did you say that you love me? How many times!?" Kid screamed the last sentence as Stein pushed through the crowd and ended up next to Black-Star.

"What's going on here? What's with all the shouting?" The stitched up professor asked through a puff of smoke.

"To put a long story short. Kid's pissed at Soul for saying that he loves him many times and it turns out that he's with Maka as well."

"Well, that's interesting. It's because of drama like this I tend to stay out of relationships."

"Bull." Black-Star fell over when Stein slapped him with the back of his hand.

"And you've only said it when you were trying to get into my pants!" Kid turned his head over to Black-Star, who was getting off of the ground. "I apologize Black-Star, I lied to you a couple of days ago." The boy put his attention back to the one he was yelling at. "If you wanted to be with Maka this whole time, be my guest and just tell me. But saying that you care for me, then going and have Maka on the side...or was _I_ the one on the side and you were cheating on Maka?" As he was saying the last sentence he started walking to the scythe.

"Soul?" Maka finally spoke. "Is what Kid's saying true?" The boy kicked out his feet and didn't answer his meister. "Soul. Is. It. True?" the girls asked with gritted teeth.

"That stupid baka knows it's true." Kid responded for Soul.

"Maka-" The pigtailed girl started.

"Wait Maka." Kid held out a hand and was literally inches away from the scythe's face. "Allow me."

"Wha-" The shinigami cocked back his arm and slammed his fist into the face of the boy, sending him flying several yards away.

"Yahoo! Way to go Kiddo!" Black-Star cheered from the crowd.

"It's time for the dace to sta...what happened to Soul?" Lord Death opened the large doors and found Soul's twitching body next to the entrance.

"It's nothing to worry about Father." Kid stated with his normal blank face and walked into the building. The other teens shared glances, shrugged and entered the building as well, ready to have a fun night.

"Looks like I have a chance now." Black-Star chuckled as he walked in with Tsubaki, the poor girl horribly confused about what just occurred.

* * *

Look! It's a bird, no it's a plane, no it's Soul who just got the shit punched out of him! :3

Will Black-Star have a chance at the dance? (I just rhymed. Noooooooooooo!)


	9. Dance with me?

Let's see if Black-Star gets his chance, shall we?

* * *

Bright lights, colorful streamers, and dresses that can make a blind man flinch. Dances at the DWMA was one of the loudest, craziest nights that every teenager could imagine, and Kid was ignoring it all.

The hurt boy stood in a corner of the room that held the dance, arms crossed and foot tapping to the beat against his will, watching the other teens slowly dance together to the song that rang out into everyone's head.

_**"And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?"**_

The song made Kid's eye twitch, wasn't this just the most appropriate song to play at the moment? Kid's face was also still filled with anger and hatred and everyone made sure to be as far away as possible from the boy until they were positive that he wouldn't kill them. Soul had almost recovered from the hit and sat on the other side of the room with an ice bag pressed against his black eye.

_Serves him right, although I shouldn't have done that in front of so many people._

"I know I'm Soul's best friend, but the boy had it coming to him." A voice said next to him, as if reading his mind.

"Go away." Was the only response Black-Star received.

"Come on Kiddo-"

"Do not call me Kiddo!" Kid snapped. The star blinked, then continued his sentence after looking down at his hand.

"It's not the end of the world, he wasn't good enough for you."

"And you are?" The paler boy asked, his foot tapping faster out of irritation.

"I'm good enough for anyone in the world I am the-"

"Almighty Black-Star, the one that shall surpass god and rule the world, blah, blah, blah." Kid lifted his hand, opening and closing it like it was talking.

"You're being more of a grouch than normal." Black-Star noted.

"I think anyone would be after going through what I did." The shinigami stated. The assassin glanced at his hand again.

"True, but you can't let that one small thing ruin everything."

"That one thing!? It was not just that one thing!" Kid uncrossed his arms and held them down at his sides.

**_"And dear it took so long just to feel alright_**  
**_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**  
**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**  
**_Cause you broke all your promises_**  
**_And now you're back_**  
**_You don't get to get me back"_**

Kid stopped moving when the female's voice sang that. He bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Why did they have to play this song? Black-Star saw how Kid reacted to the song and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" The shinigami stepped out of the star's grasp and cleared hs throat.

"I'm perfectly fine, you can leave." Kid stated blankly, not able to hide the hint of sadness in his golden eyes. Silence passed between the two and the slow song stopped playing and another slow one started, but it was a little faster and happier than the other one.

_**"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"**_

"Care for a small dance?" Black-Star held out the hand Kid had moved away from with a large grin on his face.

"No, just go away." Kid demanded with a soft voice, a small blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Please Kiddo!"

"What did I say about call-" Kid's sentence got cut off when Black-Star grabbed his wrist and yanked him close, the star still grinning.

_**"Am I crazy for wanting you?**_  
_**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**_  
_**I don't wanna waste your time**_  
_**Do you see things the way I do?**_  
_**I just wanna know that you feel it too**_  
_**There is nothing left to**** hide"**_

"Let go of me now!" Kid threatened, his face completely red. The words playing around them was not helping at all.

"Why?" Black-Star cocked his head.

"Do you want to end up like Soul!?" Kid snapped, clenching his fists.

"I can't end up like Soul, I actually like you."

"I...I..." Kid knew it, but it was still a shock to hear it come out of the boy's mouth. "Leave me alone!" Kid cried and swung his fist towards the ninja. Black-Star easily caught the hand, the punch was only half-hearted.

"But Kid..."

"Just...go get ran over by a car or something." The shinigami jerked himself out of Black-Star's grip. He rubbed his wrist, it didn't hurt but it felt...strange.

"Kid-"

"Go!" Kid screamed louder than he wanted. The teens around then turned and watched the pale boy. Was there going to be another fight between Kid and a guy?

"As you wish." Black-Star turned around and walked away. Kid gave the starring students a death glare and they continued dancing to a new song.

_**"If you feel so empty**_  
_**So used up, so let down**_  
_**If you feel so angry**_  
_**So ripped off so stepped on**_  
_**You're not the only one**_  
_**Refusing to back down**_  
_**You're not the only one**_  
_**So get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a**_** riot"**

It did not help Kid's mood, but seeing other acting as if they are angry as well made him feel less alone. His amber eyes traveled around the room and landed on Soul, the boy was staring at him in disbelief. The shinigami wanted to walk over there and slap that look straight from his pathetic face. But Maka entered the scene, removing the ice bag and checking on the scythe's eye. Even after all of this, the girl was still willing to help the boy? She is his meister though, he can't be injured if they are ever to make him a death scythe. What was wrong with him? He's young and has plenty of time to find a nice person to settle in with, first he should worry about getting Liz and Patty their ninety-nine souls and whitch souls. Kid was roughly brought out of his thoughts at the sound of screeches and something shattering.

"Holy crap!"  
"How did this happen!?"  
"There's blood everywhere!"  
"Someone help him!"

Kid followed the screams and the crowd that surrounded something outside in the middle of the street.

"This is why I told you not to argue with me while I'm driving!" A voice screamed

"It's not my damn fault that when you get angry your bike becomes insanely strong when your driving it!" Another male protested. "This is why I should drive!"

"And kill everything that walks!?" Kid looked over the group and was able to make out two grown men near a busted up bike, but where was the blood, they were unharmed.

"I wasn't the one that ran over some random child!" Justin Law, a death scythe was arguing with a male with weird blade shape spikes sticking out of his hair.

"That's not fair Giriko!" Justin cried. "I just harmed an innocent child and you're yelling at me!"

"Calm down preist...I'm sure you didn't kill him." Giriko said, obviously trying to calm down the now crying Justin and failing at it miserably.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" The brown-haired man put his hand over the hyperventilating blonde and hugged him to his chest.

"Just...shut up already." Giriko sighed. Kid was finally able to get through the crowd, he saw the two of them hugging. Kid felt a harsh tug on his heart and an unwanted tear strolling down his cheek, why can't he have that with someone and never worry about them being with another person or if they truly love you for you or at least be able to hold you in public without fear? Shaking his head he finally decided he needed to find the object that was hit, his father was still nowhere to be seen yet.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kid looked down and saw a limp body lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body. "Black-Star!"

* * *

The worst cliffhanger of your life!

Did I kill Black-Star? Wait till the next chapter to figure out.

Note:

The idea of using a dance and Black-Star being injured goes to Megahit1324.

The person requested a one-shot for Mayhem in Death City which involved a dance, Kid being left by Soul for Maka and Black-Star being there and then injured. I decided to use the request for some chapters in Best for Last. Thank you Megahit1324 for the love! :3


	10. Beats of a heart

I'm updating fast aren't I? Thank you Thanksgiving break!

Also, thank you MusicLuv101, my little grammar nazi ^.^

* * *

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

_"I am nothing more than a worthless piece of garbage, I don't deserve to live!"_

_"Calm down, you were born with hair like that. You wouldn't be Death The Kid without those stripes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Absolutely, now hurry up. We've got Maka and Soul waiting for us!"_

_"Thanks Black-Star."_

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

Kid blinked away tears, not caring anymore as they fell down his cheeks. His heart kept heaving up into his throat with each sob that tried to escape. His stomach growled for food, with all the drama that has happened the past several days, the shinigami hasn't been eating properly. Kid's hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his face from the sweat that also escaped from his pores. Crying was a lot more work than anyone could imagine.

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

The pale boy stared at the body lying across from him, Kid was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. But he didn't feel anything but grief. The blank white bed the boy was lying on didn't match his personality at all, he was bright, exuberant, insane and most of all...fun. Kid watched Black-Star's chest slowly rise and fall. The assassin had bandages wrapped around his head where the largest of his injures had knocked him out. It had only been an hour since the accident, and a single word hadn't left Kid's mouth. This is what Black-Star must have felt when he thought that he was dead.

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

Kid didn't turn around when he heard a soft rap on the door and several soft footsteps walked close to him.

"Are you okay Kid?" A boy's voice asked out of Kid's eyesight. "I guess I should be asking Black-Star that, he was the one that got hit by Justin's bike." Soul chuckled weakly. Kid said nothing and his blank expression stayed on his hidden face. "I'm sorry Kid." The scythe apologized. "I really deserved that punch to the face, I was a complete jackass."

_**Beep...beep...beep...**_

"Please Kid, say something. I was a moron to think that I could date Maka and have you be my...person for sex." Soul whispered the last part. Karma and guilt can hurt someone like a bitch. Kid still didn't respond to the boy, but a loud sob echoed in the room. The shinigami knew the truth, but it hurt a lot more when it comes out of someone else's mouth. "Come on! It's not my fault that the buffoon got himself ran over!"

"It is your fault!" Kid stood up, his chair tumbling over and he glared at Soul. "If you would not have done what you did, Black-Star wouldn't be hurt! You are nothing more than a lying, cheating, man whore!" the shinigami cried. "Now get out of here before I bury you six feet underground!" Soul left without protest, not wanting to know if Kid was being serious or not. Kid fell back and landed on the bed, just missing Black-Star's leg.

"You were kind of hard on him Kiddo." The raven haired boy stumbled off the bed, straightening up quickly to see if he wasn't just hearing things. His heart leaped for joy when he saw Black-Star wide grin, green eyes open and sitting up.

"Black-Star!" Kid cried, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Thank the heavens and everything right in the world, you're okay!" Black-Star's checks flushed bright red and he felt his shoulder getting wet.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

"Uh..K-Kiddo..." Black-Star couldn't prevent a small smile forming on his lips and he rested his arms on Kid's back.

"Looks like our little patient's awake." A woman wrapped in bandages noted as she entered the infirmary. At the sound of the woman's voice, Kid jumped off of Black-Star with his cheeks burning red. "You might want to calm your heartbeat Black-Star or at least remove the device before you break it." Nygus chuckled.

"I'm just going to go now." Kid stated, feeling like a complete idiot and started walking away.

"No wait!" Black-Star climbed out of the bed, forgetting about the machine attached to his arm. He fell straight on his face and the large item fell on top of him.

"I told you to remove the heart monitor." Nygus sighed. She unwrapped the band and Black-Star almost knocked the bandaged woman over. The star made it to the slightly taller teen and grabbed his hand.

"Kid, don't leave. I really want to talk to you."

"Aw." Sid chuckled as he entered the room.

"Hello Sid." Black-Star stated to the only person in the world he saw as, almost, an equal and he was still attached to Kid's hand.

"Just came to make sure you're okay, and Justin wishes to talk to you again Nygus."

"Is he still flipping out about running over Black-Star?" Sid nodded his head. "I told that boy a thousand times that Black-Star was perfectly fine. He just sleeps forever after being injured." She sighed.

"Yeah, but he says that...uh...Giriko keeps showing up and reminding him of the incident."

"How is that man not dead?" Nygus growled as she picked up a clipboard.

"Justin." Was the only word Sid had to say in response.

"If that stupid saw keeps messing with Justin's mind, I am going to send Stein on him to turn that man into a woman." Nygus threatened as she started to leave with the blue zombie.

"See you later Black-Star, Kid." Sid said.

"Don't you two even think about having sex in here, I just finished cleaning it." Nygus said with a smile.

"Nygus!" Kid and Sid shouted.

"Kidding, kidding. I know Kid has more class than that." She giggled as she shut the door.

"That joke wasn't funny at all!" Kid stated right when the door shut.

"I found it funny." Black-Star chuckled.

"I hate you." Kid muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you hate me so much, why haven't you let go of my hand?"

"What!" Kid looked down and felt his cheeks burning. Black-Star's fingers weren't wrapped around Kid's palm and the shinigami was holding tight to the other's hand without thinking. Before Kid could pull his hand away Black-Star gripped it again and yanked Kid close, inches away from his face.

"You're forgiven." The star's breath hit Kid's face, warming it up even more.

"F-Forgiven for what?" Kid stuttered.

"For being a complete ass to me several times." Black-Star said in a low voice and pouted out his lower lip. "But I know how you can make it up to me." He said, his bright grin back on his face. Kid blinked at him several times then shrugged. With his free arm his put it on the back of the assassin's head and pushed him into a kiss. Black-Star's eyes popped open, he was just going to make Kid call him almighy...but he likes this better. He bit Kid's lip, asking for permission to enter and put his open hand on the slim waist in front of him. Right when Kid was about to open his mouth, a loud, husky voice interrupted the moment.

"Hey Justin! I got the battery's you ask...for..." A man with a fluffy jacket and blade shaped brown hair climbed up to the window. Kid parted the kiss and fell back on his rump. "Oops, wrong room."

* * *

Perfect way to end a chapter right? Not really a cliffhanger is it? But there shall be another chapter! Two more? I have no clue.

This chapter went from serious to a comedy, I can't keep a stroy serious the whole time. ^_^''


	11. A Kiss is Stronger than Sex?

And I'm back ;3

These three men are about to have a 'fun' conversation. Hehe.

* * *

"I'm guessing your Giriko?" Black-Star asked as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, the boy had drooled on himself during the kiss and really didn't want to make it too obvious.

"Yeah, I got to go give the damn Priest his batteries." Giriko said, exaggerating on the 'damn' of his sentence.

"You might not want to do that." Black-Star warned, grabbing Kid and pulling him up to his feet.

"I could've gotten up on my own." Kid murmured, the statement going unheard.

"Why the hell not?" The saw raised a brown eyebrow, the piercing on his nose twitching.

"Nygus...the nurse...said she would get Stein...the crazy, dissecting everything, professor...to turn you into a woman if you bother Justin one more time." Kid explained Nygus' threat from earlier.

"Holy shit man." The saw muttered, looking down at his...jeans. "Guess I'll give that damn priest his batteries later."

"Giriko's got a boyfriend, Giriko's got a boyfriend!" Black-Star chanted, dancing around like when he had pulled Excalibur out of the ground.

"Will you be mature for once in your life!" Kid snapped.

"Hey! You got one to small-fry!" The saw growled. Black-Star froze, his arms and legs out in odd angles. He put his limbs back into normal position and glanced over and shared eye contact with Kid.

"Do I?" The assassin asked.

"No." Kid stated plainly, crossing his thin arms.

"But you two kissed." Giriko said.

"So, it was just a kiss. It's not like we had sex or something." Kid cleared his throat when he said 'sex', the word bringing up some awkward memories.

"A kiss is more powerful than sex, boy." Giriko said, scratching the side of his head making the blade shape spikes bounce.

"What?" Black-Star cocked his head.

"Sex is when two people give each other pleasure with no feelings at all usually, they just...screw for the hell of it." The saw started explaining. "A kiss ain't a kiss unless the two people doing it shares some feelings for each other. It's easy to steal sex from someone, but it's impossible to steal a kiss." After Giriko finished, Kid and Black-Star looked at each other.

"Aw!" A voice said from the now open door. "I knew you had a soft side." Justin walked in-between the two boys and stood in front of a now blushing Giriko. "I knew that the cursing, drinking and tough attitude was all just an act. You're just as soft as you call me."

"Shut up priest." Giriko growled.

"What happened to Justin? You called him that when you climbed up into the room." Black-Star grinned wickedly, enjoying himself too much.

_This man acts like a big ol' tough guy, when he is just weak and pathetic. He is nothing compared to the amazing Black-Star!_

"Can you not threaten to chop someone up for five minutes?" Justin sighed. "I'm sorry children, I'll take him away so you can continue your conversation in peace."

"Conversation my ass!" Giriko chuckled.

"Language Giriko!" Justin scolded the older man.

"Ass, ass, ass, ass!"

"Stop that!" Kid and Black-Star shared looks, feeling like as if they were the adults now.

"Wanna leave?" Black-Star asked. Kid nodded and the two boys walked out of the room, before closing the door they heard a last bit of the argument.

"Do you want the headbutt of love again!?"

"How about making this one a little lower this time?"

"But I hit you in the stomach...oh! Giriko!"

Kid closed the door before anymore was said between the older men. The shinigami glared at the star as he laughed.

"That was good! Hilarious!"

"Shut up Black-Star." Kid snapped.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" Black-Star leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.

"What? The kiss? I...I don't know." Kid sighed and leaned on the wall next to the star. "I know that you love me, I heard you say it to Soul when you guys thought I was gone."

"You, you did?" Black-Star's cheeks lite up.

"Yeah...I, I care about you too Black-Star...but I just got out a relationship with Soul and..." Kid groaned and slammed his head softly on the wall.

"It's okay, I can wait." Black-Star said and pecked Kid's cheek and left the blushing boy alone.

"I am such an idiot." Kid sighed, lightly touching his cheek with his fingertips.

* * *

Short chapter...and it took almost two weeks...wow.

Will Kid and Black-Star get together? Will I ever go back to updating on a regular basis? Found out, in the future!

P.S. A friend wanted me to use a headbutt of love joke that I made at school...sorry if you don't get it or it just wasn't funny.


	12. Black-Star Explains

Let's get Lord Death involved now shall we?

* * *

Several days passed since the conversation at the hospital and Kid hadn't gone to school for any of them. Lord Death had been noticing his son's strange behavior and Black-Star's as well. The assassin had been showing up late for class everyday with an eye blue and swollen. The shinigami called the star to come to the death room earlier that day after school and sent Stein and Spirit off to see if they could get any information from Maka or Soul.

"What's up Boss?" Black-Star asked as he stepped up on the stage like circle. Lord Death saw the star's eye was a light shade of purple, healing up from whatever it was that boy did every morning.

"I wanted to ask you about my son." Black-Star scratched the side of his head, a little nervous about what the elder was going to ask him that involved Kid. "Do you know what's wrong with him lately? He hasn't shown up to class, hasn't signed up for any mission and every time I try to get in contact with him through my mirror, he ignores me."

"I have no other choice but to tell you, don't I Boss?" The bright-haired boy sighed. "Remember back on the night of the dance when you found Soul all twisted up and stuff next to the door?" The reaper nodded his head.

"I assumed that he and Maka got into an argument and the girl chopped him." Black-Star bobbled his head, saying yes and no.

"I guess that you don't know this, but Soul and Kiddo dated for a while."

"I knew my little boy was gay." Lord Death stated in his high voice.

"Boss!" The star's jaw dropped.

"What? My son's too sexy to be straight." Black-Star's chin was almost touching the ground, unable to believe what Lord Death had just said.

"Please tell me that my earphones have messed up my hearing and you did not just say that your son's too…attractive to be straight." Justin stood at the doorway with his earphones in hand, knowing that he had to remove them in order to talk to his Lord.

"Hi, hello, howdy, how's it going Justin?" The shinigami greeted the young man. "And you didn't mishear me." Justin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud curse.

"Damn it Justin! How that hell do I get out of here!?" Giriko appeared at the entrance, shirt unbuttoned and hair out of place.

"I told you to take a left." The blonde boy stated, not turning around and cheeks slightly red.

"I did and I ended up here!"

"Then you took a right, Giriko."

"Like hell I did!" The saw's last word became a grunt when he was pushed over to the ground from the back. Stein stood at the doorway with Spirit in scythe form in his hands. The stitched up professor cocked the weapon back and was about to slice the still recovering Giriko.

"Stein, wait!" Justin stepped between the older men and held his arms out at his sides, blocking the saw. "Don't hurt him please." Spirit became a bright light and returned to his human shape.

"He's the one that hurt my Maka!" The red-head pointed a finger at the growling man on the ground.

"He won't do that again I promise, I have that man on a tight leash." Justin's rich blue eyes pleaded to Lord Death's weapon.

"Fine, be thankful that you have Justin protecting you."

"I don't need any damn protecting!" Giriko leaped off the ground, pushed Justin to the side, fired up his saw leg and swung it at the death scythe. Before the saw could reach Spirit, Justin's shot a guillotine blade from his arm and blocked the attack.

"Stop it!" Justin demanded

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Giriko cursed.

"Bring it, freaky saw man!" Spirit yelled.

"Stop being an idiot!" Justin and Stein said in unison, the younger one screaming and the elder sighing. Justin held Giriko back with his pale hands on the saw's chest. Stein grabbed Spirit's collar and held him in place as the man flailed his arms and legs around like a mad man. Lord Death and Black-Star blinked several times, hearing only curses, threats and demands for the men to stop. The star grew bored quickly and faced the shinigami he was talking to before being interrupted.

"Anyway Boss, about Soul and Kiddo dating-"

"What!" Spirit and Giriko shouted together, looking at the boy and reaper. Stein already knowing the story, just let out a puff of smoke and Justin had his mouth open slightly.

"But Soul's with Maka." Spirit said.

"I knew it! I knew that white-ass-haired boy was gay! You owe me ten bucks Justin!" Giriko laughed, stepping away from the other men.

"Later, I want to see what's going on first." Justin hushed the saw, finally noticing that the man's shirt was undone. "Button up your shirt." He murmured to Giriko. The saw rolled his eyes and started to fix his article of clothing.

"He is with Maka, but he was with Kiddo for a while as well." Black-Star started to explain.

"Story time." Stein chuckled.

"Soul did what!? How dare he do that to my Maka! I'm going to-"

"Death Scythe please, let the boy talk." Lord Death said.

"As I was saying. He and Kiddo dated for a while, some…private things happened between the two. Kiddo discovered that Soul was cheating on him…or cheating on Maka with him…and ended the relationship on the night of the dance. It was Kiddo who sent Soul flying. Ever since then he's refused to leave him room, let alone his house." The star summed up the story, skipping some details that the adults don't really need to know.

"Boring. I'm going home." Giriko yawned. "Wanna come Justin?" The saw grinned at the blonde. The guillotine didn't look at the brunette.

"Is there anything you need me to do my Lord?"

"Nah, go have fun Justin. You work and worry too much. And…Giriko?" Giriko nodded his head. "Make sure that the young man can walk tomorrow." Lord Death laughed at his own joke. Black-Star, Stein and Spirit chuckled at Justin's facial expression. "Don't look at me like that, you're too sexy to be straight." The reaper chuckled.

"Does this mean that you won't be trying to kill me anymore?" Giriko raised a brown eyebrow.

"I'm not making any promises, so you might want to leave now." Lord Death cocked his head.

"Aye-aye shitty shinigami. I'm out." The saw did a mock salute and walked out, Justin gave Lord Death a quick bow and followed the older man.

"Okay, since I told you guys what's up…can you help me get the old Kiddo back?" Black-Star asked.

"I've got nothing better to do at the moment." Stein pulled out a new cigarette and lit it up.

"Why not." Spirit shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go get my little boy back!" Lord Death raised a large cartoon like hand.

"Yahoo!" Black-Star cheered, racing out of the room.

"Wait Black-Star! We don't have a plan!" The shinigami called after the boy.

"He's doomed." Spirit sighed.

* * *

He's too sexy to be straight.

That phrase is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!

I lied about this being the last chapter...there's still going to be like two more or so, depends on my mood.


	13. Forgiving Soul

I'm back! Did you miss me?

I believe that this is the second to last chapter…I'm going to miss this story just like Silent help!

Let's see if Stein's, Spirit's, Lord Death's and Black-Star's plan worked shall we?

* * *

"Son, I know you can't see me but you can hear me. Please come down to the death room real quick, I promise that no one else is here but me. I want to ask you about the mission I'm sending Kirik, Ox and Kim on. Please come, it'll be real quick I promise." Lord Death stepped away from the mirror, feeling horrible about lying to his only child.

"If he obeys you Lord Death, he should be here any minute." Stein stated, ash falling from his cigarette.

"I'll hide behind the door. Black-Star goes behind Lord Death, and Stein's getting that worthless Soul." Spirit summed up the plan, making sure that he's got it right.

"Soul and Maka are taking an extra lesson with Sid and should just about be finished." The reaper informed.

"And break!" Black-Star cheered.

"Don't do that." Stein sighed and walked out of the room with a puff of smoke following him. He popped his head back into the room a second later. "Kid's already here, get ready." The professor disappeared again. Black-Star jumped behind the large shinigami, his heart racing faster than he runs. The redhead went behind the open door, hoping that Kid wouldn't notice it sticking out a little. The star peeped his head out of behind Lord Death and quickly pulled it back when he saw black and shoes step into the doorframe.

"Father?" Kid looked more put together than he felt. His hair was perfect his outfit was symmetrical but on the inside he was a horrid mess that really didn't want to be here. "What do you want to ask me about?" The younger shinigami stepped up on to the circle stage and looked up at his father.

"I-I…uh…" Lord Death stuttered, forgetting what he was supposed to say before the others finished their jobs.

"I'm sorry Kid." Spirit said from behind the door.

"Sorry?" Kid turned and saw his father's weapon push the door closed. "You lied to me father."

"Black-Star told us everything son." Lord Death explained.

"What!? I'm going to kill that bastard!" The raven-haired boy cursed.

"Language son."

"I don't give a bloody damn about language!"

"Calm down Kiddo." Black-Star bravely stepped out of his hiding place.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kid threatened and leaped at the star. He was cut off short by Lord Death's large hand

"I guess my son's the reason for your black eyes?" The older shinigami asked, getting a nod in reply. "What's wrong with you Kiddo?" Lord Death bent down and put both of his pure white hands on his son's shoulders.

"You don't need to worry about me father." Kid's expression went from anger to blank quicker than a snap.

"Then why haven't you been showing up to class or sign up for any missions?"

"I haven't been feeling well and I decided to give Liz and Patty a break." Kid answered the question as if he's been practicing it.

"I've got the real answer right here." Stein's voice said from behind the door. He opened it and pushed a confused Soul into the death room.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on already Stein!" Soul snapped at the stitched up professor as he regained his balance. Lord Death felt Kid stiffen at the sight of Soul and that his golden eyes were filled with anger, hatred and hurt. "Hello Lord Death, what up?" The reaper let go of Kid and scratched the side of his head.

"Black-Star told us what happened between you, Kid and my little Maka." Spirit informed.

"Oh shit…Maka!" Soul cursed and turned around, the large door slammed in front of his face before he could leave.

"Why do you want my little Maka so bad?"

"Cause I know you won't kill me in front of her!" Soul responded truthfully.

"Kid will still do it." Stein stated as he lit a new cigarette in his lips. "Come one Spirit, let's give them a little bit of privacy." The redhead glared at Soul as he followed Stein out of the room. Soul cursed again and turned around, seeing the mentioned boy with his arms crossed and foot tapping the ground at a rapid pace.

"It was fun living while it lasted." The red-eyed boy sighed and walked closer to the pale boy. Kid's face was filled with more anger than anyone could possibly imagine at the moment, when the scythe was just a few feet in front of him he cocked his arm back with a balled up fist. He started to swing but something grabbed his wrist, he assumed that it was his father. But a different voice started talking to him.

"You've already hit Soul once Kiddo, I don't think he could survive another one." Black-Star said in a calm tone that surprised everyone in the room. "I know he hurt you and used you, but he made a mistake. He made a stupid mistake that a normal, hormone filled teenage boy would make. I know it hurts like hell and we both know that you're not the only one that's experienced it. It's time to let people be who they are, forgive the idiot and move on with your life." Black-Star moved Kid's hand down and whispered into his ear so Lord Death and Soul couldn't hear. "Whether it means going out with someone else who's willing to do anything to make you smile, or just giving up on relationships completely." The star let go and stepped back, waiting to see what the young shinigami will do.

"Soul." Kid started. "You are a heartless, selfish, moronic, little son of a bitch. But you are still the same old stupid boy that I first meet at the front of the academy with Black-Star at your side. When you asked me out, truthfully I've never dated anyone before you, I didn't know what was right from wrong in a relationship. I thought you could show me how things like that work. I've always heard how amazing it is to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend and I thought you were going to help me understand. But like with most things related to that, I was wrong. You did teach me things…the things you're not supposed to do. So I do forgive you, but it will be sometime before things are ever normal between us again." The three boys turned their heads when they heard clapping.

"That was beautiful! When's a camera when you need it?" Lord Death said with a tear filled voice and sniffed loudly.

* * *

And the moment is now ruined.

Yay! Kid forgave Soul…somewhat…


	14. Everything went right

Final chapter, hopefully it's a good ending.

* * *

Kid started showing up for class after the event in the death room, he still hadn't signed up for a mission and he refused to talk to anyone…but it was a start Black-Star thought. Gathering up all of his courage, he decided to go talk to the boy. He followed Kid out of the door and called his name at the bottom of the large staircase.

"Go away." Kid stated and didn't turn to face the assassin.

"No." Black-Star said and jumped the rest of the way down the staircase, landing in front of the young shinigami. "It's been over a week since the…weird…meeting in the death room. When are you going to talk to me?"

"I said go away, that's enough of a conversation." Kid's voice stayed monotone and he didn't stop walking. Black-Star walked backwards, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That is not enough."

"Then what do you want from me!?" The raven-haired boy snapped, stopping in place.

"I want the Kiddo I fell in love with back." Black-Star put his hands on Kid's arms to prevent him from leaving. "I'm going to sound like a complete wimp, but just listen to me. The only thing I want at the moment is the Kid who loves symmetry, the Kid who's not afraid of anything…I want the Kid who kissed me in the infirmary…where'd he go?"

"I-I-I…I don't know…"

"By now you should be fine, you've forgiven Soul. You have had way to long to finally get over it and see that you have a person right in front of you that cares." The star blinked in surprise when the boy he was holding started to laugh lightly. "Kiddo?"

"I don't know what I'm doing…I can see why now Stein told me not to worry about stupid stuff like this…feelings are just horrible." Kid looked up and his golden eyes were glazed. "Maybe I should take up on his offer and have him remove my ability to feel."

"Then you would never be able to feel this." Before Kid could ask what the star meant, he was yanked on to the other boy's lips. Kid's cheeks burned bright, feeling as if they were on fire when Black-Star's hand traveled down his back and pushed him closer. The shinigami was thankful that no one was around. Kid's heart pounded a million miles a hour, a strange tingle raised from the bottom of his stomach and traveled up his whole body. The lips on top of his were a lot different than Soul's…they weren't forceful and waited for him to do as he pleased. Black-Star separated the long kiss, both of them out of breath.

"I…I guess I would miss that feeling."

"Like I've said before…I'm willing to wait for you to be ready…but that doesn't mean I still won't try."

Kid bit his lip, going through all of his thoughts in the past weeks. Black-Star was always there, after his breakup he would show up at his house every day. He always ended up hitting the boy every time and told him to never return…but he always did. His smile was bright and his eyes were brighter. The shinigami was shocked that the usually impatient ninja was waiting for him to say something.

"Black-Star." Kid's lips curled up in a cute little smile. "You are egotistical, idiotic, crazy and think that you always have to be the center of attention…" The pale boy removed one of his skull shaped rings. "But your heart is bigger than that ego of yours." He took the ring and slipped it on Black-Star's middle finger. "Meet me at my house at ten, and we'll see what happens." Kid winked and pecked the star's cheek before leaving the surprised boy.

"That worked at lot better than I thought."

For once in his life Black-Star was on time, he knocked on the large door exactly at ten. The wooden surface opened and the star gave the home owner an awkward smile.

"Do you still have the ring?" Kid asked. Black-Star responded by holding up his hand and showing the gray ring. "Good, you passed test one."

"Wait, test one?" The young shinigami said nothing and gestured the assassin into his house with a finger. "Kiddo, what do you mean by test one?"

"Since the last relationship I was in ended up…horribly…I decided that if you and I are to get together you must pass a series of tests to see if you're worthy."

"I'm not going to enjoy this am I?"

"Depends." Kid said truthfully with a laugh, scaring Black-Star. "Going with the classic fairy tale setup that Patty recommended it'll be only three tests…no matter how unsymmetrical the number is."

"So, one down two to go?" The paler boy nodded his head. "What's the next test, Kiddo?" Black-Star puffed out hies chest. The taller boy whispered into the star's ear and Black-Star's jaw almost hit the ground.

"Have fun." Kid waved with his fingers as Black-Star walked deeper into his large home.

The star stopped at the door of Liz's room, taking a gulp he opened the it as quietly as he could. He stared at the sleeping body on the bed, he could not believe he was doing this. He stepped on tippy toes and headed towards the dresser, grabbed the handles on the top drawer and slowly pulled it open. He froze in fear when the drawer squeaked slightly. Hearing nothing coming from the sleeping Liz, he finished opening the dresser and grabbed the object that he needed to receive. Black-Star closed the drawer and walked out of the room. The star took in several desperate breaths of air and walked back to the one who ordered him to get Liz's bra. Black-Star found Kid standing in front of his black couch and he tossed the article of clothing at his face.

"There, I got it. What the hell do I have to do now?" The shinigami took the bra and dropped it on the floor.

"Come here." Black-Star did as he was told and stood face to face with Kid. "Truthfully that wouldn't really be called a test."

"What!" Kid put a finger on the assassin's lips.

"It was more of a dare to see if you were really willing to do anything for me."

"And?" Black-Star asked behind the pale finger.

"You passed, here's test three." Kid stepped forward and pressed his lips on top of Black-Star's. The star pushed closer and the two boys fell over on the couch. "Isn't this a familiar position." Kid said.

"I could make it even more familiar." Black-Star sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, starting to lift it up. Kid put in hands on top of the ninja's and pushed them down.

"Please…please just keep your cloths on and kiss me, I want this memory to be different." Black-Star smirked and slammed his lips down, this time being a little impatient but this didn't bother Kid. The shinigami decided to take control of the kiss, he bit the star's lower lip and forced his tongue through. He got a small groan of approval in response and the kiss was broken long before Kid wanted it to. The black-haired boy let a hiss when his neck was bitten, quickly becoming a moan when the same spot was licked.

"Let's see how far you'll allow me to go." Black-Star said with a heated whisper into Kid's ear. He kissed down the pale neck and started undoing his skull shaped tie.

"Hey Kid, I think Liz still has my book…I so saw this coming." Maka said as she entered the house.

"And now the familiarness is complete." Black-Star growled and plopped himself on the other side of the couch.

"Hello Maka and yes Liz still has your book and she has it right there." Kid stated, fixing his tie and pointing at the book on the end table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, and I can tell you've gotten over it as well." Maka pointed at the irritated Black-Star, sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"So how'd you punish Soul?" Black-Star chuckled.

"I'm sure a common Maka-chop wasn't enough." Kid added.

"At the moment he's tied up and is listening to the song that never ends and it's a small world on repeat and I kicked him so hard in the balls that I don't think he's going to be able to reproduce." The two boys started laughing, faces turning red.

"Thank god for that!" Kid gasped in mid-laugh.

"I'm just going to grab my book and let you two continue your…conversation." She said with a wink and left the house.

"Conversation my ass." Black-Star smirked and added a light chuckle.

"Language Giriko!" Kid joined in.

"Ass, ass, ass, ass!"

"Stop that!" The shinigami crawled over and straddled the star. "Do you want the headbutt of love again?"

"How about making it a little lower this time?" Black-Star put a finger under Kid's chin.

"But I hit you in the stomach…oh! Giriko!" The two teens kissed again and parted a short while later.

"I love you Kiddo." Black-Star said, running his hand down the pale boy's cheek.

"I…I love you too Black-Star."

"Took you long enough to say it." The star chuckled "So how long do I have to wait till we have sex?" Kid pushed away from the star and held up his ring finger.

"When you put a diamond ring on this finger."

"Being only sixteen…I can wait." Black-Star said and pulled Kid down into a soft, passionate, tender, kiss. Kid's lips curled up in a warm smile as they ended the kiss and curled up on the tan boy's chest.

_Looks like I saved the best for last_

* * *

Perfect way to end the story right? This story will leave a cute and sad little mark on my heart, but my god I just wanted to finish the bloody thing!

For those of you who like my long Black-Star and Kid stories, I'll be taking a small break from them besides Mayhem in Death City, I'll still be updating that one. I want to work on my other couples...couple in Soul Eater and some other animes/video games I love…unless I get inspired about writing these two, I'm on break.


End file.
